Night Raid
Night Raid is the heroic organization from the anime and manga Akame ga Kill!. It is one of the covert divisions of the Revolutionary Army. History Night Raid's main function is to handle intelligence and assassinations within the capital of the Empire. In addition, the members of Night Raid are charged with the retrieval of any Teigu discovered in order to boost the combat effectiveness of the Rebel Army. When not under direct orders from the HQ, Night Raid opens itself as an "assassins for hire" firm to the general public. However, they do not take just any job from just anyone and will often investigate both the client and target's background in order to avoid possible deception and traps. Night Raid normally operates at night (hence the name). Their former base was located 10 km from the capital in the mountains, but they were forced to relocate after Team Stylish's attack in fear of being discovered. Night Raid is composed of two groups. One works within the city (led by Najenda), while another handles the surrounding lands beyond the walls of the capital. The division outside the capital was completely destroyed by the "Three Beasts", its only survivor being Chelsea who was soon transferred to Night Raid's capital group. The number of members in that group, in addition to whether or not they used Teigu, are currently unknown. Although Chelsea has hinted that they had the same lively disposition as the current team which ultimately led to their downfall. In order to oppose Night Raid, the Empire created two special units, the Jaegers and Wild Hunt, both of which have caused Night Raid considerable losses in skirmishes. Members The current members of Night Raid's Capital sub-division. With the destruction of the group responsible for activities beyond the capital walls, the following members are believed to be all that is left of Night Raid. *Akame *Bulat *Chelsea *Leone *Lubbock *Mine *Najenda *Sheele *Susanoo *Tatsumi Unknown Status (Manga) *Mine (Comatose after Pumpkin overheated in the manga) Deceased Members from Night Raid that were killed during missions since the start of the story. *Bulat (Killed by Three Beasts' Liver) *Chelsea (Killed by Jaegers' Kurome and her puppets) *Leone (Died in an alleyway after killing Honest in the anime) *Lubbock (Killed by Wild Hunt's Izou in the manga, impaled upon spikes after killing Syura in the anime) *Mine (Died after Pumpkin overheated in her sacrificial victory against Budou in the anime) *Sheele (Killed by Imperial Guard's Seryu) *Susanoo (Destroyed by Jaegers' General Esdeath) *Tatsumi (Sacrificed himself to save the imperial capital's townspeople from the falling Shikoutzer owned by Emperor Makoto in the anime) *Members of the outskirts group of Night Raid; their identities are currently unknown (Killed by the Three Beasts) Teigu Currently within Possession *Incursio - Formerly owned by Gensei | Bulat | Used by Tatsumi *Lionelle - Used by Leone *Murasame - Formerly owned by Gozuki | Used by Akame Formerly within Possession *Cross Tail (Lubbock's; Captured by the Empire) *Extase (Sheele's; Currently with the Revolutionary Army) *Gaea Foundation (Chelsea's; Destroyed by Jaegers' Kurome) *Pumpkin (Mine's; Destroyed after overheating) *Susanoo (Najenda's ; Destroyed by Jaegers' General Esdeath) Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Organization Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Anti Hero Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:False Antagonist Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes